1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical switching assemblies. In particular, the present invention relates to transfer switch assemblies for interconnecting emergency power and retaining alternate energy power to a building when utility power has failed.
2. Description of Related Art
Long term power outages often occur during storms, earthquakes and many other types of conditions. Because we are all so dependent on electric power, it is desirable to provide emergency power sources for individual utility customers to provide furnace, lighting and refrigeration operation among many other needs during these outages. Often in the case of ice storms, earthquakes and other difficulties it will be many days before power is fully restored. Backup power is exceedingly desirable, but homeowners and other small users are limited either to buying a generator and powering necessary loads with multiple extension cords or having complex transfer switches installed by professional installers at high cost along with permanently mounted outside generators and automatic transfer switch capabilities. In an effort to make generator connection easier and perhaps less costly, several inventors have suggested switch housings which fit between the utility meter base and the utility meter to allow easier connections to be made, and switching functions to be accomplished between external generators and the user load. Most of these units either contain costly switching relays operated automatically, or require an external control box mounted somewhere near the meter and connected by conduit as part of a permanent installation to function properly. These units are also difficult and costly to install and may be subject to failure. The following U.S. Pat. Nos. are representative of the art: U.S. Pat. No. 6,074,246 to Seefedt et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,200,158 to Robinson, U.S. Pat. No. 6,663,422 to Robinson and U.S. Pat. No. 7,040,920 to Johnson, Jr. et al.